omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramunade
|-|Ramunade= |-|Gacha Life= |-|”Corruption” Ramunade= Character Synopsis Ramunade 'is a secondary character of Gacha Life and is set to appear in Gacha Club. He is considered a persona of Luni and also a stand-in for a japanese creator of the same name. His personality is 'Lazy' and his occupation is an artist, which is likely due to his nature as a Creator. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Gachaverse '''Name: '''Ramunade '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Physically 19, although hjs true age is undefinitable as he exists beyond space and time '''Classification: '''Artist, Creator (Implied), Persona/Boyfriend of Luni '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness), Creation & Destruction (Has the ability to create anything from nothing, not limited to beings and entire realities. Creators have the power to create and destroy universes), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Even lesser gods can create hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Even Creator empowered technology is capable of attacking the concept of an opponent's existence and erasing it conceptually), Reality Warping (She is able to change the reality of any world she's present in), Soul Manipulation (Her attacks directly attack the essence of a being, in reference to the spiritual essence), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. also is one with "Final Boss" ), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 9, Stated to have transcended life itself and became Immortal. Exists on a higher plane of reality and can manifest herself onto lower planes), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creator exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Has absolute control over the RNG System and make events, causal relations and even unlikely events occur), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Furthermore, she can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being), Abstract Existence (RNG Goddess Ellie become one with and merged with "Final Boss", who is the embodiment of Corruption), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, has superior regeneration to that of Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Large Size (Type 8; True Form; Creators exceed the size of universes and to the extent where universes orbit them), Law Manipulation (Can create and distort the natural laws of a game reality. Scales above Killios, who can create his own laws within Xkour and is comparable to RNG Ellie, who was going to create her own Gachaverse with its own laws) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered comparable to Luni, whom of which he is a persona of. Due to being around the level of a Creator, she should be comparable to the likes of Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuki, who are also on the same level as beings such Yume, the same goddess who created the multiverse-sized realm called Chibion. Merged with "Final Boss", who is the embodiment of Corruption, the same force that was fundamentally distorting all worlds in Gacha World) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. Should be on par with other Creators, who view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow). '''Omnipresent '''in true form (Exists across all universes, being the very conflict and corruption that effects all beings across The Gacha Multiverse.) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Physically on par with Creators such as Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuki. In addition likely possesses deep control over "Corruption", the same force of nature that was causing all realities to be distorted fundamentally) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Limitless '(Creators are unable to tire and don't need sleep in order to sustain themselves) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Scaling from other Creators, whom of which can reach across the entire multiverse, which is infinite) 'Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Nothing notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Corruption:' A metaphysical ideal that is the source of most of the conflicts across the entire Gachaverse. Those who have a deep routed connection to "Corruption" can tap into it's power to achieve power that is beyond anything they normally could do, with some users even getting god-like powers that opposes The Creators themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Author Avatars Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Tier 2